


Incident Report: 1003-1-4

by thephilosophersapprentice



Series: File:SCP-1003 [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, corrosive injury, ed's particular brand of hurt comfort specifically, fluffy blankets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephilosophersapprentice/pseuds/thephilosophersapprentice
Summary: “You idiot!” Edward snapped, storming into the room. He ripped off the identification badge from his collar and threw it on Roy’s chest. “What did you think you were doing?”“Trying not to get killed by a dangerous anomaly,” Roy deadpanned. “How was your morning?”
Relationships: Edward Elric & Roy Mustang
Series: File:SCP-1003 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683049
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Incident Report: 1003-1-4

“You _idiot!_ ” Edward snapped, storming into the room. He ripped off the identification badge from his collar and threw it on Roy’s chest. “What did you think you were _doing?_ ”

“Trying not to get killed by a dangerous anomaly,” Roy deadpanned. “How was your morning?”

Edward swore at him. “ _That_ anomaly is going to be the least of your worries by the time I’m done with you, jackass!” Fibers began to spread in a curious rectangular pattern from no apparent source near the palm of the anomaly’s hand. Roy had no time to meditate on this seeming development in 1003-1’s abilities before he was swaddled in perhaps the softest minky blanket he’d ever encountered. Edward bit his lip, still glaring at Roy. “You idiot. You _idiot_.”

“I’m the one who brought you in,” Roy said. Against protocol, _again_. These boys were a terrible influence on him. “Don’t you resent that?”

“If other people are safer because I’m in here, how can I hold a grudge?” Edward flipped through the clipboard at the end of Roy’s bed, reading his medical records at an impressive speed. Yet another protocol breach.

Edward explored the bandaged section of Roy’s arm with his fingertips. There was a cool, tingling sensation—like lidocaine or aloe, but without any gel—and some of the stinging from the burns subsided. Ed half-collapsed into the chair. “Sorry. Al’s better at this sort of thing. All I could do was make sure there were no chemicals or contaminants left in there.”

“I was told isolating the corrosive properties of that particular SCP was nearly impossible, even with alchemy.”

Edward swallowed visibly. “I thought the consensus is that what I can do isn’t really alchemy any more.” He dropped what appeared to be a wad of cotton into a biohazard bag.

Roy glanced around the room at the flabbergasted medical staff. Edward followed his gaze.

“Uh… oops?”

* * *

When surviving agents returned to Site 5 after the [REDACTED] attempt to recover and contain SCP-[REDACTED] and those with injuries admitted to on-site emergency medical care, SCP-1003-1 somehow discovered that the team had returned and, bypassing all security measures, entered the medical wing. (It is not known at this time either how 1003-1 found out that the team had returned with injured or how he accessed the medical wing without credentials.)

Once inside, 1003-1 proceeded to shout at Agent Mustang and call him an ‘idiot.’ It is unclear what 1003-1 meant by this. However, 1003-1 proceeded to remove the caustic elements from Agent Mustang’s injuries and create, though anomalous means, a blanket which was used to wrap Agent Mustang.

1003-1 apologized for his rude entrance and proceeded to anomalously remove the caustic [REDACTED] from all other injured agents and task force members’ wounds.

The blanket was examined thoroughly afterward. While at first it was assumed to be anomalous due to its unusually plush, soft pile, it was ultimately found to be made of completely mundane materials, although arranged in a never-seen-before pattern that more effectively retains heat and is much softer to touch. Analysis of this pattern is ongoing, as it may have an application in cold-weather gear.

 **NOTE:** Internal investigations is unsure whether this incident truly constituted a containment breach for SCP-1003-1, since 1003-1 had permission to freely wander through most of Site 5 at the time. Investigations are ongoing.

 **Addendum to SCP-1003 main file:** SCP-1003-1 appears to have the ability to either transport matter spontaneously across space or create it from nothing, as well as anomalously manipulate substances difficult to isolate, even with advanced alchemy techniques. Dr. Marcoh theorizes that these abilities work in the same way as alchemy, but that SCP-1003-1 has the ability to read elemental makeup of most substances with a touch.

_Excerpt from intercepted personal communications between [REDACTED] and [REDACTED], two low-level technicians, one of whom was not cleared to work with SCP-1003:_

This skip’s like a matryoshka doll, except every layer is bigger than the one before. They’re theorizing that he can [REDACTED] now.

_Both technicians were reprimanded, underwent class-C amnestic treatment to remove sensitive information, and transferred to another site._

**Proposed addendum to SCP-1003 containment measures:** 1003-1 and 1003-2 have both developed significant personal attachments to Agents Mustang and Ross and Head Researcher, Dr. Marcoh. Given the nature of 1003-1 and 1003-2’s abilities and the extent of 1003-1’s distress at discovering Agent Mustang’s injuries, it seems likely that a green event might occur should any of them die or be transferred to another project. In light of these developments, it is recommended that Agents Mustang and Ross and Dr. Marcoh remain on the assignment indefinitely, and that at least one of those three should be available to 1003-1 and 1003-2 at all times in case of psychological distress.


End file.
